Kaiju Death Brawl
by Halycion Ci'Trine
Summary: This only mentions Godzilla, but has lots of Kaiju. The first four chapters have no Kaiju deaths but all chapters will have awesome fights. Especially the second chapter.
1. Prologue

In what was left of America, the remaining world leaders gathered in what was left of the white house. "We need to find a way to rid the world of these Kaiju!" One person blurted. He was from Japan. "We tried to do that years ago! That only got us into more trouble!" Another person shouted at him. She was Ukraine's representative. "Will all of you just stop already?! We're in this mess because we all decided not to take this threat seriously when we could still stop them!" Peru's representative screamed. America's representative retorted with, "Oh and I suppose you have a better plan? Not even God could save us now! Extinction is immanent!" Midst of the bickering, a small and meek lady from Latvia spoke up. "There are some guardian Kaiju. Maybe if we can make peace with them..." She was interrupted by the Hungarian official. "Miss, we can't afford to even attempt such foolishness!" She raised her voice at him. "And how do you know their reaction for sure?! It's worth a try!" The Japanese, Ukrainian, and Scottish officials agreed with her. "Well okay. I suppose." The man from Ireland responded after some silence. After some time, everybody but the Hungarian official had agreed. "This is madness!" He retorted. "Then step down from power." A man from Uganda hissed.

A Female Kaiju stood before the wreckage. Her turquoise eyes narrowed and she let out a roar before taking to the sky. The lady of Latvia smiled. She knew she had done well.


	2. Chapter 1

Sarah and her dad were out for a boating trip one evening. On the radio, she heard the announcer say that it was the "Dawn of Destruction. Kaiju have taken over our world, stay away from all oceans I repeat stay away from all oceans." Sarah sighed and went out to check on her father. "Catch anything?" She asked sweetly. "Not yet sweetheart, it seems as if the fish have been scared away from the entire bay." He told his daughter.

All the sudden, Sarah saw something her father didn't. A massive shadow rose up from beneath the boat. A kaiju! "Daddy look out!" Sarah's father was soon devoured by a massive serpent like Kaiju. "Daddy!" Sarah became paralyzed as it looked down at her. Breathing heavily, a tear rolled down her cheek as it loomed hundreds of feet above the little girl.

Just before Sarah was eaten as well, another Kaiju intervened. The first Kaiju roared in fury, as the second one uttered a low and guttural growl. The boat was sinking fast, and Sarah didn't know how to swim. The second Kaiju swung its tail but didn't hit the little girl. _Grab on,_The Kaiju seemed to say. Sarah complied. The Kaiju made sure not to let the girl fall.

The Kaijus' names were Amphitrite and Salvador. Amphitrite lunged for the guardian, opening her mouth wider than any human thought was possible, and tried to bite through his throat. He roared and clawed the serpent, causing her to hiss. Sarah gripped Salvador's tail so tight that her knuckles went pale, she was so scared.

Amphitrite again lunged for the guardian, but was knocked back. As Salvador prepped his projectile attack, Amphitrite screeched in such a way that it stunned both Sarah and Salvador long enough for the titan to escape. Sarah stopped clinging onto Salvador's tail and fell into the freezing waters below.

Regaining his focus, Salvador managed to fish the human out of the water. He looked at her for a moment. Afterwards, he put Sarah on his back and swam back to Spain, furious that he messed his chance to kill the sea demon. _Next time,_ he thought, _she won't get away. She can be sure of it._


	3. Chapter 2

It was just a normal day in Naples, Italy, as people went about their daily activities. It had been a few months since they had first seen ash spew from Mount Vesuvius, and residents were on edge. The animals had been acting strangely, even more so than usual. People were frightened because of what happened in 79 AD, but that soon wouldn't be their biggest fear.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Someone pointed to the volcano. "It's Vesuvius! It's gonna blow!" They all screamed. The ground around the volcano opened, and something began to materialize from the ground, a towering behemoth of molten rock and obsidian. He roared, and people scattered like mice. Lava dripped off him from the "patterns" of glowing magma. People heard the sound of tsunami sirens echoing through Naples. A wave of water came crashing down on the city, but strangely no one was hurt.

A huge dark shape emerged from the tsunami, taking to the sky on her absolutely enormous wings. She recognized her foe, and roared in fury. He roared as well, as he had thought he encased the deity in rock thousands of years ago. She manipulated the water so it created another tsunami, and directed the wall towards the demonic Kaiju. He created a force field to protect himself from his one only weakness.

The ancient deities of the names Chioha'Rani and the one dubbed Raider have returned to fight, the cataclysm that is said to decide the fate of the world.

Raider hit her nemesis with her enormous tail, causing him to growl and be knocked back. Chioha'Rani spewed forth a devastating beam of molten rock, but Raider dodged and hissed almost mockingly. _Why won't you bow to me?!_ His eyes narrowed as she answered his growl with her's._ Because I see no reason to praise a destroyer._ He roared in bloodthirsty rage._ Then die!_ Raider conjured up another tsunami, not wanting any more of human civilizations to perish. He rushed forward and attempted to bite through her throat, but she flew out of the way just before she was killed.

Chioha'Rani caused Vesuvius to erupt again but this time, bigger than the eruption that caused Pompeii's demise. Conjuring a force field of water, the ash an molten rock hardened but shattered as Raider flew out of the obsidian. She roared and flapped her wings so hard that a category 5 cyclone appeared. Because of all three disasters at once, the deities seemed to disappear.

They had transported to a void, where there was nothing but emptiness. "Bow to me!" "Never."


End file.
